That One Love Story
by lovethepainaway
Summary: Lily's starting her seventh year at Hogwarts as the new head girl. However, her partner in catching other people's crimes is: James Potter! R&R please! First person narrated! Strong T rating for language sometimes. The good stuff is soon to come!


_This is my first shot at fanfiction so it'll probably we very… interesting. Please don't waste your reviews on criticizing my typos and what not. I honestly don't care about those things._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I probably never will. Please remember the word 'probably' though**

_Oh yeah, there might be some major mood swings in some chapters. I might get a wee bit emo on you. But don't worry, Lily's wrists will stay young and whole._

Chapter 1: To Hogwarts We All Go

"Open the damn door Lily! He's not going to care! In fact, I think he may be a bit excited!" Saya Zagai whispered excitedly.

"If you mean by excited in his pants then I agree Saya…" Fiona Matthews sneered as her hazel eyes twinkled. Damn her and her perverted remarks.

"OI! FIONA! I do hope that you know that you really are sick!" I said angrily. I turned my head full of fiery red hair around to see if anyone heard my friend's remark.

"Oh Lilykins I think you're embarrassed to see him. I mean after what happened last year would make me feel afraid of him too."

Stupid Fiona. She just HAD to bring that up didn't she? She's going to pay, she really is that strawberry blonde haired, perverted little-

"Lily? Lily! Over here!" Saya whispered. "I think she's thinking of insults for you Fi Fi…"

Twit. I'm standing right here. Then again, I am daydreaming. And then again I should'nt be calling Saya a twit since she's like Albert Einstein compared to Fiona.

"If James Potter was head boy and I was head girl, I would be ecstatic. Lucky ass. Teach me to be a goody goody please, Evans? I think he's going for girls that virgins!" Fiona said.

Wow. Fiona said ecstatic. Now THAT'S a shocker.

"Then again Fiona, I'm not like you. AKA the girl that drools over Potter's ass when his robes get stuck in between his buttcr- OUCH!"

At this point, the little Barbie Doll in front of me kicked me in my shins. Remind me to make another tally on my list of how many times I an going to kill Fiona Matthews.

"Hello ladies. And… Ah! Lily-Flower got the new head girl badge!"

Oh no. Oh no no no no no no.

"OI! PRONGSIE! EVANS GOT THE BADGE! DON'T FORGET TO SHAG HER GOOD IN YOUR NEW COMMON ROOM!"

FUCK. I hate Sirius Black. Hate hate hate. Remus is okay since he actually has a brain. Peter is… I'll get back to you on that one later.

"Evans got the head girl badge? I knew it! Congrats Lily!" James Potter said happily as he stuck his head out of the compartment door. Congrats. Pfft. Use proper English fucktard.

"Erm… Congra_tulations_ Potter on your… Head boy badge. I must say that I expected Remus to get it but… AH WHAT THE FUCK. Why did _you_ get the badge? Why do _I_ have to live with _you_ for a whole year?"

James blinked at me. Oh boy. Wow I feel like a bitch. Note to self: Compliment him on his screwed up hair someday.

"Oh god James… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Did I just say his _first_ name?

"Um… Its okay... Evans." And he walked inside back inside the head's compartment.

"Uhm yeah… I think we'll leave you two…" said a soft, but urgent voice.

Remind me to thank Saya for leaving while dragging away Fiona, Sirius, and his little possy with her.

I walked inside the compartment and locked the door. He was sitting by the window and looking at the farm scenery roll by. Wow, he actually looks a little… Cute. I did _not_ say that. Oh Merlin, please slap me.

"Uhm… Hey James. I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it I swear. It just… popped out I guess. Please forgive me." And then I pouted. But it wasn't one of those pouts that those little sluts do when their boyfriends deny them sex on their first date. It was a sincere pout… That is if a pout can be sincere. I then closed my eyes and looked at my feet.

And then, to my surprise, he got up from his seat and kissed me. On the lips mind you. And boy did it feel goooood. His tongue asked for entrance and I let it in as I explored his mouth with mine. He tasted so good…

"Lily? LILY! Why the _hell_ are you doing that with your tongue?"

My eyes flew open and my head snapped up. James still sitting on his seat and giving me the weirdest look ever. Oh lord... Was I just daydreaming about _James?_ Worst of all, I was imagining him kissing me.

"Whaa? Oh! My tongue…" I said while blushing.

Apparently, my tongue was still doing inappropriate movements and I immediately stopped. I felt my cheeks turn pink. James Potter is _not_ supposed to make me blush _and_ make my tongue move around like that.

"Lily? Did you hear me before?"

No of courseI didn't you beforeyou git because my tongue was moving around in your imaginary mouth that just happened to tastle like peppermint.

"Er… No sorry. Can you say it again?"

"I said that its okay, that's all. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah James just fine. Erm… Thanks for asking me." And I smiled REALLY big for some reason. But to my surprise, he actually smiled back to me. I don't know why I'm surprised since he always smiles at me when we pass by each other in the hallways and when he constantly asks meout and he always makes that same big goofy grin when he's drunk from too many shots of firewhiskey after winning a quidditch match but I'm still surprised for some reason.

He pats the seat next to him and I sit down.

"Will you go out with me Lily Evans?"

Oh shit he asked me out again.

"Uhh…" Oh shit. Hesitation. Just what I need in a time like this."Oh look! I think the trolley just went by! I'll get some food! Be right back!"

I sprinted out of the compartment and I stopped a couple compartments down. I don't understand. Why couldn't I just say 'Hell no Potter' like I always do whenever he asks me out. I actually… _hesitated_. Oh Merlin what will Saya and Fiona say when I tell her about THIS?

**fjdaljfsdafodisfudfjasofisjdaofjsakfjsdiofusfoidajfaisodfudafkjasfioasufoiasdfsdaf**

Wahoo. I can see the castle and all of its gigantumungus glory!

"Lily you might want to change into your school robes now. The castle is -"

"I know the castle is near! I can see it! I'm not blind Potter!" I snapped out him. Ouch I need to hold my tongue. With pliers perhaps.

"Why do you have to be so bitchy to me?"

"Why do you have to be such an insufferable git?"

"I haven't done a fuckin thing Evans!"

I gave him 'the look' and took my school robes out of my trunk.

"Well, go Potter."

"No thanks, I don't feel like it," he saidand he smirked at me. Bastard. If he wants to see a naked woman, he could look at himself in the mirror. Without clothes on of course.

"GET THE FUCK OUT POTTER!"

"I was just joking woman! Geez!" And he scurried away like a squirrel. I could have sworn that I saw his deflate a little bit... I'm doing a good job on him.

A couple minutes later, he came back in.

"Done yet Lily?"

"No Potter I'm still naked and my boobs are sticking out and everything. Of course I'm done you twit!"

Okay I REALLY need to stop being a bitch. Note to self: Ask Saya for nice lessons.

"Well sorry! I thought you were done! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Potter-"

"Would you two stop bickering and get outside? NOW?"

We turned around and saw Shayla Duncan, a blonde, Slytherinsixth year prefect. She turned on her heel and left. We still have no idea why Dumbledore chose her as a prefect.

Potter and I both went for the door and stopped.

"Lades first Evans," he said in fake politeness.

"Then go, Potter."

"Just go, woman."

I gave him a death glare and walked away. I don't know why I was being so bitchy to him. Whatever, he'll get over it since he always does.

"Lilykins!" screamed Fiona as she ran toward me. "Lily! How was it? Did you shag him in the compartment? Did you snog him? Howbig is _it_? Tell me everything!"

"Shagging is your hobby Fiona, not mine. And no, I didn't snog him or anything. And his penis size is for him to no and for me to thankfully never find out." I said as I began to walk away.

"What a bitch…" I heard Fiona say to Saya.

I turned around to REALLY yell at her but to my surprise, Saya beat me there. It was really quite a shockerbecauseSayawas usually a very quiet and shy person. The only people she's ever had a proper conversation with was with me and rarely Fiona.

"Why don't you shut up? You _know_ Lily hates James and she's not exactly looking forward to stay in the same common room with him for a whole school year! I understand that YOU would just love to be in Lily's place so you could give him nightly lap dances but Lily does NOT. All you think about is you, you, you and you never think about how Lily feels about this year!"

Wow. Saya really knows how to scold. And 'nightly lap dance'. I thought that I would never hear those words roll of Saya's tongue.

Saya quickly ran up to me, leaving Fiona dumbstruck. There really wasn't much of a difference in her face since she gets that same look when somebody asks her what time it is.Saya's scarf was billowing from the wind and her face seemed paler than usual due to the cold. Poor Saya. I quickly said a heating charm on her and her breaths slowed down a bit.

"Thank you Lily," she said with her Japanese accent. I loved her accent.

"No problem Saya. Thanks for telling Fiona off by the way."

I truly was thankful. The best I could've come up with was 'You're a slut! Go back where you came from!'.

"Well I felt like I needed to! That girl was talking about how lucky you were the whole way here!" Saya said angrily. "The whole time it was 'I wish I was Lily!', 'If I were Lily I would snog him senseless every night', 'She is so damn lucky!', 'She better not kiss him! I would kill her!', or 'Lily's not even that pretty!'. I remember when she said that I was about to smack her but I didn't. Self restraint is good for the sould Lily! But you should have _seen_ her! She was flirting the whole darn time! A boy came by our compartment, even a _first year_, she would come up to him and try to straddle him in an upright position! It was _horrible_!"

I chuckled as Saya went on her little Fiona rant. We got inside an empty carriage and when Saya saw Fiona running toward us, she slammed the door. Ah, asian temper is what I would like to call it.

"SAYA!"

"What? If she wants a carriage, she should just get in with some first year boy and his mates. She could give them lap dances since there won't be anything else to do…"

The door swung open revealing Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter. I cringed at their sight and I saw Saya getting wide eyed.

"Did I hear anything about lap dances Saya? Can you ask Fiona to give me one please?"

Peter and Potter chuckled stupidly. Remus however, gave Sirius a disapproving look. ALL HAIL REMUS!

For some strange reason, I think I saw Saya _blush_. The world is going insane. Please smack me over the head with a Comet 260.

"The only way Fiona would give you a lap dance is if you pay her 30 galleons since you're rich. However, if you were a first year boy, she'll do it for free." I said coldly.

"SHE'S GIVING FREE LAP DANCES TO FIRST YEARS?" Sirius roared.

"I was sarcastic you twit. Now go sit in a carriage before we leave." I said.

Suddenly, the carriages lurched forward and the Marauders ran to empty seats. Also known as OUR empty seats.

"Ahh now that love, is why we're here." Black said as he sat down next to Saya and put his arm around her. Her eyes grew even wider and her face became even paler.

"Get your bloody arm off her Black before I hex you into next week!" I screamed.

"Now now Evans, no need for violence." James sneered as her sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Moony! Wormtail! Sit down and join the party!" Sirius roared happily.

They sat down next to each other looking very uncomfortable. Peter suddenly began to put his arm around Remus since everyone else was doing it, but Remus bolted to the other side to sit next to Potter.

I found a description for Peter by the way: Short, ugly rat child.

"Alas ladies and gentlemen. The castle awaits us!" James said happily as he attempted to kiss my cheek. I put the tip of my wand in my mouth before his lips could get any closer and transfigured his tongue into a furball.

**fjdaljfsdafodisfudfjasofisjdaofjsakfjsdiofusfoidajfaisodfudafkjasfioasufoiasdfsdaf**

Author's Note (Wahoo): R&R por favor (please)! Very appreciated -gigglesnort-


End file.
